Posada
by Viollet -3
Summary: Su cuerpo sincronizaba con el mio perfectamente. Ese deseo de año nuevo... nunca pense que se cumpliria y ahora... -Tengo hambre. -Que quieres comer? -A ti... SoulxMaka Lemon! :D


_OHH! DISCLAIMER: Soul Eater no es mio blablabla... Atsushi Ohkubo blablabla... LA historia SI es MIA asi que no se la piraten eh! _

_Mini glosario: owo_**  
**

****_Banditas-Curitas xD  
_

_Nota: La cancionsilla de la piñata es Méxicana, cuando la canción empieza la persona puede golpear la piñata, cuando acaba termino su turno.  
_

_Fin :3_

* * *

**Posada **

_Soul POV._

Comenzaban a alzar la voz mas y mas, los ¨grititos¨ de la discusión estaba seguro de que se deberían de estar oyendo en la casa de al lado. Esa de la señora regordeta y enojona, que pasa la vida en cerrada en su choza a toda costa, a no ser que se le acabe la comida o tenga que pasear a la rata que tiene como perro, y que para variar tiembla como si tuviera una licuadora en el estomago.

-Black! Dale el palo a Maka, las damas son primero.

-Pero Tsubakiii~! Yo lo pedí primero!

-JODER! Tú! Dale el palo a Maka YA! –Grito fuera de sus cabales Elizabet, mejor conocida como ¨Liz, la bestia de las manos perfectas¨.

-Oblígame.

No debiste de decir eso…

-Sera un gusto. –Sonrió Liz de una forma que le daría envidia al gato Chessaire.

-JIRAFAS!

* * *

_Dale, dale, dale no pierdas el tino porque si lo pierdes, pierdes el camino; ya le dice una, ya le diste dos, ya le diste tres y tu tiempo se acabo!_

Mi compañera sonrió como una niña pequeña y corrió hacia mí con una golosina que había salido de la piñata.

-Soul! Toma es tu turno! –Me dijo emocionada mientras me entregaba un palo de madera.

-Maka… yo no… -Maka no me dejo terminar la oración, puso ojitos de borrego.

-Porfi! Me lo debes de navidad! No seas aguado…

Touche. En la noche de navidad había tenido que arrastrar a mi compañera –no, no lo digo como metáfora, en verdad tuve que arrastrarla. Imaginaos que en la calle ves a un tio jalando a una chica que se sujeta a un poste de luz como si su vida dependiera de ello. Ella grita como loca y el tio intenta que se calle. Mucho gusto. Soul Evans y Maka Albarn, un placer.- a una fiesta que organizaba el Shinibusen.

Ella odia las fiestas con alcohol. Naah, la verdad es que odia todas las fiestas pero hicimos un trato. Ella iría a la fiesta y a cambio organizaríamos una posada, con piñata, ponche, pan de frutas rancio que nadie come y obviamente nuestros amigos.

Y… así fue. Aunque no en nuestra casa –gracias a dios, no me apetecía tener que limpiar después- si no que fue en la casa de Tsubaki y Black. Y ahora nos encontrábamos rompiendo la piñata en el patio.

Tome el palo con una sonrisa, despeinando el cabello de mi técnico y me puse debajo de la piñata. Black me golpeo ligeramente en la espalda, me vendo los ojos y tomo mi mano mientras me hacia girar y girar y girar. Sentí como se detenía de golpe y me empujaba hacia adelante.

Casi me voy de boca al suelo, pero con mi fuerza de súper-macho-cool-mareado me sostuve en pie como pude y escuche como todos comenzaban a cantar para que golpeara a la piñata. Sonreí y moví el palo hacia todas las direcciones que podía, intentando atinarle a la piñata.

Derecha, izquierda, arriba, gemido… las piñatas no gimen.

Soy un genio por descubrirlo.

Solté el palo y me descubrí los ojos para ver que Maka se sostenía con fuerza la mano y como los demás la rodeaban en un pequeño círculo. Joder.

-Maka? Estas bien?! –Me integre al círculo como pude y Maka me sonrió.

-Sip, solo me rompí la uña Soul, tranquilo.

-Déjame ver. –Tome su mano y vi como de las uñas largas de Maka una estaba chata y con un poco de sangre en el borde de donde el dedo empezaba. –Te duele?

-No…

Apreté un poco la puntita de donde salía sangre y Maka hizo una mueca de dolor.

-Tsubaki, tienes un botiquín?

-No Soul lo lamento, pero Black nunca se enferma y cuando se lastima no me deja curarlo por eso…

-Vale, entiendo no te preocupes.

-Soul, solo es una uña, estoy bien, enserio. –Me sonrió un poco sonrojada mi técnico.

-Yo traigo banditas! –Dijo Kid volviéndose a mí.

-Puedes traerlas?

-Claro Soul. –Vi desaparecer a Kid por la puerta del patio y regresar con una caja negra. –Toma.

-Ya, gracias. Ustedes sigan, yo curo a Maka, ahora volvemos. –Me despedí de mis amigos entrando a la casa y llevando a Maka de la mano hacia el sillón. –Segura que no te duele?

-Soul, no se me va a caer el dedo. –Se burlo.

-Cállate pecho-plano todavía que me preocupo.

Escuche como Maka gruñía un poco y sonreí mientras me llevaba su dedo a mi boca. Después de unos segundos así le puse una bandita.

-Mejor?

-B-bastante, gracias. Volvemos? –Me contesto sonrojada.

_No._ –Claro.

-Corran! –Grito Tsubaki. –Ya son las 12! Tienen que pedir los deseos. –Tsubaki nos entrego a Maka y a mí una copa con sidra, cada una con las respectivas 12 uvas.

Me pregunto… que pediré?

* * *

-Llegamos Blair! –Grito Maka, a lo que yo cerraba la puerta de entrada.

-No está en casa Maka, recuerdas que dijo que iría de fiesta con amigas del cabaret? –Le pregunte tumbándome en el sillón.

-Ahhh… claro. –Respondió a la mitad de un bostezo. Eran las 4 de la mañana.

-Vas a dormir ya?

-Si… pero quiero leche caliente, me muero de frio. Tu quieres? –Me grito desde la cocina.

-Sí, pero no quiero mucha. Mejor compárteme de la tuya.

No me contesto. Solo escuchaba como golpeaban algunos trastes de la cocina y luego silencio. Cerré los ojos esperando a que Maka saliera.

Pronto escuche unos tacones que se dirigían hacia mí y sentí como a mi lado se hundía un poco el sillón. Abrí los ojos y vi a Maka con una tasa rosa en la mano y como intentaba inútilmente sacarse uno de sus zapatos.

-Te ayudo? –Pregunte burlón.

Maka me miro y estiro sus piernas hacia mí, reposando sus pies en mis piernas. Tome una de las correas que ocupaba el dichoso zapato y se lo quite, lo mismo hice con el segundo y los tire al piso con un sonido seco.

-Vas a querer? –Me pregunto tallándose un ojo, extendiendo la taza hacia mí.

No me pude contener y sonreí con ternura mirándola, ella me devolvió la mirada y ladeo la cabeza con duda.

-Claro. –Acepte la taza y tome un sorbo. Estaba tibia, arrg, ahora tengo sueño. –Y que pediste en los deseos?

-No te lo diré, si lo hago no se cumplirán! -Me contesto sacándome la lengua y quitándome la taza.

-Vamos! Si me dices uno te diré uno.

Me acomode mejor en el sillón y también acomode mejor los pies de Maka en mi regazo; de manera en la que Maka y yo nos mirábamos de frente.

-… Pedí ser una mejor master.

-Awwwww, cosita!

-Déjame en paz! Bueno… te va. ¿Tú que pediste?

-Pedí…

_Un año más junto a ti… que me ames como yo a ti._

-Entonces? Yo lo dije te va a ti! –Me dijo Maka despertándome de mi ensoñación.

-Pedí esto.

Me recline en el sofá y sostuve la mejilla de Maka con delicadeza, lentamente me acerque a ella y rose nuestros labios. Permanecí así unos segundos esperando a que Maka hiciera algo. A que me golpeara, a que me correspondiera… carajo ahora que hago?! No! Ella debería de hacer algo!

Ninguno de los dos habíamos cerrado los ojos, ambos nos veíamos sin hacer nada… hasta que vi como lentamente cerraba sus ojos y me abrazaba por el cuello. Sonreí contra sus labios cerrando mis ojos y la tome de la cintura moviendo mis labios contra los de ella.

Ella me devolvió el gesto algo torpemente. No me importaba, sabía que era su primer beso y no me molestaba para nada guiarla.

Me encantaban sus labios… pero quería más. Titubeante rose el labio de Maka con mi lengua y ella soltó un suspiro que aproveche para introducirla en su boca. Note como Maka se sobresaltaba y permanecí inmóvil para ver si me daba permiso. Entreabrí los ojos al ver que no hacía nada y me encontré con el rostro sonrojado de mi compañera mientras comenzaba a juguetear un poco con mi lengua. Cerré los ojos nuevamente y continúe con mi tarea.

En unos segundos Maka tomo ritmo y comenzó la guerra. Ninguno de los dos daba tregua, ambos intentábamos ganarle al otro haciendo que el beso se tornara más apasionado.

Maka alejo sus manos de mi cuello y las puso en mi pecho separándome un poco, lo suficiente como para que nuestras narices se rosaran.

-Y-yo… -Murmuro sonrojada.

-…Te amo.

Ella me miro con los ojos como platos buscando alguna cosa en mi cara…

-Tengo algo?

-No… solo… buscaba algo que me dijera…. que era una broma.

-Lo encontraste? –Le pregunte burlón.

-No…

-Entonces…?

-… También… también te amo! –Maka me abrazo fuertemente y junto nuestros labios nuevamente con una cálida sonrisa.

Tome a Maka de la cintura –aun en el sillón- y ella se deslizo lentamente hasta quedar acostada. Aproveche eso y me puse encima de ella sin dejar caer todo mi peso. Ella llevo sus manos a mi cabello y comenzó a despeinarlo mientras mis manos recorrían sus muslos. Nuestras lenguas se entrelazaban y lentamente la falda de Maka comenzó a subir.

Me levante del sillón separándome de ella. Se sentó en el sillón y nuevamente devore sus labios.

Esta vez ella estaba sentada y yo levantado. Tome sus piernas y la cargue pegándola a mí sin detener el beso. Ella se acomodo mejor entre mis brazos dando un pequeño saltito con el que la tome mejor de las piernas.

Abrí los ojos y conduje mis pasos como pude a la recamara con la cama mas grande. La mía.

Maka se dejo caer en la cama soltando una pequeña risita. Me posicione nuevamente sobre ella y comencé a recorrer su cuello dejando pequeños besos en este. Llegue a donde comenzaba la tela de su vestido y le gruñí internamente a la prenda.

Pase mis manos por su cuerpo buscando el mentado cierre hasta que lo encontré. Lo tome con delicadeza y lo deslice lentamente. Mi compañera me miro fijamente mientras me desasía del vestido, con un brillo en los ojos que reconocí rápidamente. Lujuria.

Mis manos recorrieron su cuerpo, deteniéndose en los pechos –que a mi parecer ya no eran tan pequeños- y me deshice el sostén.

Me deleite con lo suave de su piel. Juguetee con un pecho mientras mi boca devoraba el libre. Sus pezones rápidamente se endurecieron y Maka comenzó a gemir.

Me tomo del rostro y me obligo a regresar a sus labios. Sentí las manos e Maka recorrer mi torso nerviosamente hasta que poco a poco desabrocho los botones de mi camisa.

Recorrió mi torso y mi espalda haciéndome soltar algunos gemidos.

Nuestros cuerpos se rosaban y los besos eran más demandantes. Las prendas comenzaron a caer hasta quedar completamente desnudos ante los ojos del otro.

Ella bajo la mano… lentamente hasta llegar a mi erección. La movió de arriba abajo. Solté gruñidos y gemidos, devore sus labios por quien sabe cuánta vez en el día.

Pero era no era la única que sabia jugar.

Sentí como Maka comenzaba a retorcerse del placer cuando metí dos dedos dentro de ella. Sus gemidos se hicieron más fuertes y aumente el ritmo de mis dedos. Abandone sus labios para bajar hasta su clítoris. Lamí y succione deleitándome con el sabor de mi compañera y aumente el ritmo de mi lengua.

Mi compañera estaba cada vez mas húmeda, me dolía la entrepierna… sabía que tenía que ser ya.

La separe de mí. Ella tenía los ojos cerrados y el rostro rojo, sonreí y deposite un beso en su frente. Ambos sabíamos lo que venía.

-Estas… segura?

-Claro… yo… lo quiero. Te quiero _dentro_ de mi Soul.

Sonreí y entrelace mis manos con las de ella. Maka soltó un sonoro gemido y apretó fuertemente mi mano cuando la penetre. Me quede inmóvil, esperando algo que me dijera que ella se encontraba mejor. Derramo algunas lágrimas que yo limpie. Después de unos minutos enredo sus piernas en mi cadera y aumente lentamente el ritmo hasta que oí un gemido de puro placer.

Tome su cintura y comencé a embestirla con más confianza. Sus gemidos se entremezclaban con los míos, de vez en cuando ella soltaba mi nombre y yo el suyo. Tomaba más velocidad en cada embestida sintiendo como mi miembro palpitaba dentro de ella. Bese sus pechos con desesperación y ella tomo mi cabello despeinándolo.

Ambos terminamos con una sonrisa en el rostro y con las respiraciones agitadas.

-S-Soul… yo… estaré arriba. –Me dijo divertida mientras me tumbaba en la cama.

La mire sorprendido y finalmente dije:

-… Vale.

Pensé que estaría cansada… tiene aguante. Sonreí y la tome de la cintura mientras ella se sentaba en cima mío.

* * *

Sentí como se movía algo a mi lado. Gruñí un poco y voltee mi cabeza esperando que se alejara. Sentí los pechos de Maka en mi espalda y sus piernas por entrelazarse con las mías.

-Buenos días mi amor. –Desperté y Maka deposito un beso en mi mejilla. Estaba acostado boca abajo y ella encima de mí. Sonreí.

-Buenos días, como dormiste?

-Bien… sabes tengo hambre. –Me susurro en la oreja.

-Que quieres desayunar? –Pregunte mientras bostezaba.

-… A ti.

* * *

_WOOOLAAAAS! Hace mucho sin saber de ustedes mis pequeñines! x3 _

_Disculpen si estuve medio desaparecida peroooo... les traigo un regalito de año nuevo, navidad, pascuas, y... ya :D _

_Como se podrán haber dado cuenta esto se suponía que lo subiría en año nuevo... pero complicaciones [entiéndase como falta de inspiración] me obligaron a subirlo hasta ahora ¬¬ _

_Pero que les pareció? c: Quedo chulo? _

_Díganme que si o me suicidare D: _

_Bueeeh! Les deseo felicidad en su nuevo añito y espero que les hay gustado su regalillo :D _

_Díganme que les pareció! Vale? :3 Byee byee! _

_Viollet fuera! :3 _


End file.
